


Day 6 Prompt Fill: Spoon + Pajamas

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Indrid can't sleep. Duck has the solution.





	Day 6 Prompt Fill: Spoon + Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> AU where they aren't in the NRQZ so they can actually text each other.
> 
> Prompts:  
“Spoon” https://iimdestinyfreereally.tumblr.com/post/188066253101/vmfic-promptober-2019  
“Pajamas” https://raepocalypse.tumblr.com/post/165947746613/fictober-prompts

Duck was half-asleep when he got a text from Indrid. _I’m having trouble falling asleep. May I come over?_

_Sure_, he texted back. His boyfriend - if he could be called that… everything was so new, were they even officially dating yet? - would soon be at his apartment, so he sat up with a yawn, getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen. He set water to boil and as soon as he took it off the stove he heard a knock on his door. 

Opening the front door, he was greeted by Indrid, already in his pajamas. “Hey,” Duck said, stepping aside. “I’m makin’ tea.” 

“Oh, good,” Indrid said, stretching his arms above his head. “Having something warm might help me wind down.” 

“Is somethin’ specific keepin’ you up?” Duck asked, entering the kitchen again. He put bags of herbal tea in two mugs and poured hot water into them. Then he handed one to Indrid. 

Indrid tugged the string of the teabag, watching it bounce in his mug as it steeped. “I think I might’ve just been a little lonely.” 

“Well, you got me now,” Duck said, leaning on the counter. “You can spend the night.” 

“Thanks,” Indrid said with a smile. He moved to stand beside Duck, leaning on the counter like he was, and sidled up to him. 

Duck put an arm around his shoulders, feeling warm inside. “‘M glad you’re here, actually. It’s nice to fall asleep next to someone.” 

“You’re sure you don’t mind sharing your bed?” Indrid asked tentatively. “I can sleep on the couch.” 

“Nah, don’t worry ‘bout it. You can sleep with me. As long as you don’t mind the six AM alarm I have for work.” 

“I think I’ll survive,” Indrid said with a tired giggle. He took a sip of his tea and sighed comfortably, tension releasing from his shoulders. 

After they finished their tea, Duck washed out the mugs and set them on the drying rack. “Let’s go to bed.” 

“Alright,” Indrid yawned. He followed Duck to the bedroom and watched as Duck climbed into one side. Indrid got in the other side of the bed, carefully reaching between them to grab Duck’s hand. 

“Can I spoon you?” Duck asked, voice soft with sleepiness. 

“Um, yes,” Indrid said shyly, moving onto his side. He sighed happily as Duck cuddled up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “This is nice. Thanks for letting me stay over.” 

“Mhm,” Duck hummed, nuzzling the back of Indrid’s neck. “‘Night, Indrid.” 

“Goodnight,” Indrid whispered, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments make my day :)


End file.
